nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Toranosuke Miyamura
Suzaku High School Supernatural Studies Club |previous affiliation= Student Council |occupation= Student Supernatural Studies Club Vice-President |previous occupation= Student Council Vice-President Student Council President |club= Supernatural Studies Club |previous club= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= Supernatural Studies Club Student Council Office (former) |status= Active |relatives= Leona Miyamura (Older Sister) Unnamed Parents |ability= |former ability= |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 2 |anime debut= Episode 1 |japanese voice=Toshiki Masuda |english voice=Todd Haberkorn |image gallery= yes}} Toranosuke Miyamura (宮村 虎之介 Miyamura Toranosuke) is the former vice-president during Haruma's term, the president of the Student Council during his term, and is the vice-president of the Supernatural Studies Club. Appearance Toranosuke is a tall, and somewhat slim built high school student with white hair and dark eyes. He is often seen with three small, silver hooped earrings in his left ear. Personality At first, it is shown that Toranosuke's major is his charisma, being able to easily charm most people around him thanks to his looks and being friendly in general. However, according to Leona, Toranosuke never brought any friends home with him, implying that he wasn't close with anyone until he met Ryu and Urara. He is also shown to be really perverted, with most of his sexual interest being female underwear, breasts, and Ryu in general, with the latter he often teases and screws with, under the Charm Power or not, making him something of a bisexual. He is also quite lazy and has skewed priorities, preferring to leave major works to Ryu and prioritize perverted things over what is really important. Despite everything said, Toranosuke also has many positive points. He is intelligent and observant, being able to organize many complicated plans and goals, loyal to his friends and values their friendship, feeling bad inside for hiding the truth about his sister from everyone, as well as being a loving brother as he transferred from Seiryuu Academy to find the witch who was responsible for his sister Leona's condition. Toranosuke's friendship with Ryu is also shown greatly throughout the story, albeit sometimes suggestive. He is also really grateful toward Ryu for being able to make his sister happy once again and come back to school. Due to them being together through many things, Toranosuke trusts him and thus makes him his secretary upon being chosen as Student Council President. He is the first person that Ryu confesses that he likes Urara to, which Toranosuke tries to help with. Despite ordering Ryu around, being strict, and giving him countless jobs as Student Council President, he arranges for Ryu and Urara to spend time together on her birthday. Although he knows that Ryu's relationship with Urara might be in trouble with the appearance of Sora Himekawa, he also feels that Ryu must be the one to solve the problem himself, proving that he knows when to help or not. He is, however, shown to be somewhat insensitive, not noticing Jin's affection toward him at all. Plot Supernatural Studies Club's Restoration Arc In the Student Council Office, Toranosuke along with the other members discuss the many complaints left against the school's problem child, Ryu Yamada.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 2-3 Later they discuss about how Ryu, managed to pass the make-up exam and As how the peeping incident thanks to Urara. After the president states he could care less about the situation and as the others sit down to have a snack. He then leaves the room smiling as he expresses his desire to meet Ryu and Urara.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 28-30 Charming Telepathy Arc Futuristic Arc Culture Festival Arc Witch Hunting Arc Student Council Formation Arc Seven New Witches Arc Winter Break Arc Near the school entrance, He hides behind Urara, as Ryu comes to go study with her. He, Miyabi and Kentaro then reveal themselves, shocking Ryu. Ryu then asks why they are there, with them explaining that they will study with Urara and Ryu as they too have final exams soon.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Page 20 Second Witch War Arc As Jin and Midori form an alliance, he and Ryu appear in front of them. He questions on what plan they are doing, stopping them, he grabs Jin's face, revealing that he knows of Jin becoming a witch. He shoves him away, as he questions on how he knows, which he points out he did not switch bodies with Ryu. He tells the two to come to the office, for an emergency meeting. As the two beg for forgiveness, he dismisses them. Instead informing them of the new set of witches, adding that he asked Nancy if he is part of her set, but revealed that he is not. As he realizes that he is one of the new witches, he confirms it. Wanting to know what power he has, he asks if Midori remembers anything related to her past, he is however annoyed from her response. He then asks Ryu what he saw in Jin's past, but he assures them that it was nothing out of the ordinary. Eventually he decide to end the meeting and investigate the next day.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 4-11 He and Noa are eating snacks as Ryu confirms his doubt that no one pays any attention to Kaori nor do they reveal anything about the election. He gives up, telling Ryu that they will have to find another way to gather information, but the latter refuses. Instead continuing to watch through her eyes, Toranosuke looks at Noa with a confused look, she responds with a sigh.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 4-5 Later, he falls asleep as Ryu continues to watch through Kaori. After school ends he quickly awakens from his sleep, hearing that Kaori has a boyfriend. He asks Ryu to give the details from that point on. He then notices his changed expression.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 8-9 After Ryu had left, he and Noa then caught up to where he had gone to. He notes that Ryu came just in time. As Noa gets enraged at Kaori for yelling at Ryu, he stops her and informs her to watch. He continues to watch as Ryu and Kaori argue and as she is grabbed by Ryu as he promises to take her to a place where she belongs.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 16-20 On the roof, he watches Kaori lifts the spell on her from Ryu. He then watches her as she apologizes to Noa and as she leaves.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 16-18 On the Election Day, during the voting he gets his memories of Nene's speech erased by Ushio, forgetting him and Ryu.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Page 15 Stolen Notes Arc Later during dinner, Toranosuke asks Leona if she knows Ryu Yamada. After listening to her shock, he asks how she knows him. He listens to her as she puts down her utensils and is asked to listen what she says carefully.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 174, Page 1 Graduation Arc Recovering the Lost Memories Arc On the first day of the new school term, as Miyabi informs the others that they should get new members for their club, Toranosuke tells her to have fun, as she yells at them as they are coming as well. At their booth, he watches all the new students come. He tells Ryu that the Student Council sponsors the entrance ceremony every year, adding that the school has so many clubs that this is the only way to introduce them all. As the girls leave, he complains about the flyers, agreeing with Kentaro that they should just sit. Soon Ryu informs them and notices Ushio and Noa in a booth, looking at him, he tells Kentaro to stay by the booth. He listens to them as they explain that Shinichi gave them a room. He questions them on how they got a room if there is no space in the main building, which Noa and answers that they are not aware of the new school building, as he question this, they try hard to laugh.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 2-7 He and Ryu are lead to the new school building, astonished by it, he notes that it is finally finished. In Poetry Club room, he marvels on the great. He asks Ushio on why Shinichi gave them a room, which after he replies, he simply smiles on Shinichi's reasonableness. As he and Ryu leave, Noa informs the two of another recently formed club in the building, and that they will be surprised to see who is in it. They visit the room, and surprised to see Rui having started a club, who explains to them that he asked Shinichi a room for him to rest in. He listens to him as he explains how he created the club. He is surprised to see him going to his bed, which he tells them that the new secretary refused his idea of a nap club. Making him realize that Shinichi has finally decided his secretary. He explains to Ryu that the Student Council was busy with Kotori's problem and the Graduation Ceremony, that Nene, Midori and Jin were serving as secretaries until that day.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 8-13 He sees Ryu leaving, asking where he is going, which he answers the Student Council Office. He asks if he is going to bully the new secretary, which he denies. As he angrily claims that he wants a new clubroom, he asks if that is it. By the office, he explains to him the entrance ceremony was that day. He takes a peek by the door, curious on who the new secretary is, which he is shocked to see Yuri as the secretary. As Ryu questions this, he realizes why Shinichi chose him. He notes that aside from them, Yuri is well informed about the witches and knows what is happening, he is the best person where witches are concerned. He claims that the Student Council is finally in action, as Shinichi has appeased both seven witches, keeping his biggest threat close to him and acquired the new school building Haruma worked to rebuild. He notes that he was not as on top of things as Shinichi is, adding that he is looking forward to see what happens with his leadership.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 14-19 Appearances in Other Media OVAs Second Coming of the Suzaku Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Toranosuke leans on wall by the clubroom's door, as two girls start to adore over him. He then greets Ryu, Miyabi and Urara as they arrive and they enter the Supernatural Studies Club room. As Miyabi announces the club's firs big mission, he complains that he's busy. He then remembers they have to set up a stall to make money, asking Urara how much they have left. After listening to how much they have left, he announces that they just have to get more by using their festival stall, thinking of a better idea than the fortune-telling one from before. He then states that Urara and Miyabi should serve food in costumes, however Miyabi irritably complains to him. However he explains it deeper as the two are popular with the boys they will get lots of income from them. He asks Urara to wear a maid outfit, she refuses however. He then asks Ryu to wear it, he refuses and starts to argue with him until Miyabi calls their attention. He watches as Miyabi excitingly expresses that she wants another alien, before Ryu announces that he wants an oven for his Yakisoba. He then notes that they have to file paperwork with the Student Council first. After Ryu and Miyabi continue to ask for their desired prize, he announces that they're are going to the school clubhouse to prepare. At the School Clubhouse, Toranosuke explains the other clubs and teams are using the place which he was able to get a room for them as well. As they enter he is shocked to see the multitude of clubs and teams there. They are noticed by Nene and Ushio who the former asks them what business they have there, which Ryu returns the question. Ushio then asks them what they're going to do for the festival, which he simply states that they're still thinking about it. Their attention is then called by Mikoto, who states that their competion has already planned their performances. He listens as Mikoto states that the President may have felt uneasy entrusting Nene with everything there, causing him to nod in agreement. They watch her and Jun leave as, they advised them to keep their act within the bounds of the school's code. They then head to their room to choose and start practicing on what they should perform. He points out that their club doesn't sing or dance and asks what they should do to top the sports team. As Urara does tricks, he gets excited stating that they will win with her act, but is reminded by Ryu that they all have to participate to win. He gives an idea of human puppeteering with Ryu, as they perform however he keeps misplacing his hand making it farther from Ryu. Due to their commotion he tosses the hot ramen cup in the air, causing him and Ryu to switch bodies, making the former scream when it lands on his face. After hours of other suggestions they lay on the floor, still not having nothing to perform. They then decided to take a break. Toranosuke brings along bath equipment. Later Toranosuke tries to peep on the girls, as Ushio arrives he climbs on his should still attempting to look, with this Ushio calls him a monkey and orders him to get off. Later he sits on a massage chair, as Ryu brushes his teeth. Moments later he orders Ryu to make the sheets nice and straight. Later they both fall asleep in their room, before suddenly they realize they still need to have a performance. At the room, all of them are very tired still trying to come up with an idea. Hearing the band on the television, Ryu realizes that they can copy it to win, he notes that they are very popular but the audience will know it if they mirror their dancing. He the praises him as he suggests they should get three more to help them. The next day at the clubroom, he is then asked to go with Ryu to find more people, getting dragged by the collar out of the room. They go meet the other witches, however they fail to get anyone to join. Later as Urara notes that should try to get recruit a boy to dance with them, he spots Ushio and suggests to get him. They then decide to recruit him, with him and Ryu in Miyabi and Urara's bodies respectively. As soon as Ushio realizes that they swapped bodies, he notes that they really were best friends. As Nene walks toward them, he informs her that they only wanted Ushio to dance with them. Listening to what Ryu said. He asks why he is acting like this, which he reveals that the club in last place will be disbanded. He is shocked to hear such revelation. He asks him why he didn't inform this sooner, which he replies that he missed his chance. He listens as Ryu tells Nene and Ushio of his reasons. He listens as Ryu tells Nene and Ushio of his reasons for not wanting the club to disband. After Urara and Ryu switch back, and her requesting the two to help, Toranosuke is happy to know that they will help them as he gives a high five Ryu. The next day in the clubroom, he drinks as Ryu complains that they still need more person. As Ryu screams, Toranosuke and the others faces him in surprise. As he states that he forgot about Tsubaki, he and the others are just as surprised. After catching Kentaro, they ask him to watch a video on a tablet, asking for his help. As they count the members, he gets surprised to hear an eighth member, however is relieved to see it's just Miyabi and her alien replica. As a member of the Student Council, he stands by the whiteboard with Nene as they use a lottery to determine what order the teams will perform. After he sees their position, he stands beside Urara noting that they were fools to trust Ryu for this, continuing to watch him get beaten up.Yamadakun to Nananin no Majo OVA: Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Relationships Yamada Ryu: Shiraishi Urara: Miyabi Ito: Kurosaki Jin: Jin has an obvious admiration for him. Trivia *His name Toranosuke roughly translates as "tiger boy" while his surname Miyamura means "shrine village". *Toranosuke placed 5th on the character popularity poll in 2016. Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Students Category:Student Council Category:Supernatural Studies Club Category:Third-Year Students Category:Presidents Category:Vice-Presidents Category:Article stubs